


The Tits ™

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonymous asked: We need more based on Bruce's big titties if you know what I mean. ;w; Clark probably have a huge obsession over them and make Bruce feels less insecure of his big chest. sunaddicted asked: I was thinking about Clark seeing Bruce for the first time without his top on and realizing that The Tits (TM) are real and not just the bulky batsuit - he's drooling and his hands are itching to squeeze those tits. ‘Those can’t be real,’ Clark thinks. 'Can they?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> BRUCE’S DELICIOUS TITTIES YES. ♥
> 
> unbeta’d as usual. and it’s 1am. i was supposed to be asleep at 11 oh god im bad at staying up. 
> 
> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/152955144266/bruces-delicious-titties-yes-unbetad-as

‘Those can’t be real, can they?’ Clark thinks after an exciting day of helping Bruce put out a huge fire in Gotham.

Bruce didn’t ask for his help but he couldn’t have put that out. Clark is trying to convince himself that because Bruce totally could’ve put that fire out himself.

Now they were both covered in soot and undressing in the Batcave, and some parts of their uniform were damaged. Alfred already has his cape covered, while Bruce has many spares.

He can’t tell if Bruce knows that he’s watching him carefully remove his armor. But before Bruce removes the under suit, he goes into the shower and Clark finds himself disappointed.

“Mr Kent,” says Alfred and hands Clark a towel. “There is another shower you can use over there,”

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Pennyworth,” Clark gratefully takes the towel.

“Just Alfred is fine, sir,” Alfred says before turning to clean up after Bruce.

“Yes, thank you,” says Clark again, “Alfred,”

Clark gets in the shower, does a quick lather of the unscented body wash, and rinses it off with the hot water. He wished he had a shower like this in his apartment. Feels like rain and the steam just feels so good.

He’d stay in the shower longer if he hand’t heard Bruce step out of the shower. Clark turns off the water, wraps the towel around his waist and exits the frosted glass box.

A blush forms on his cheeks when he sees Bruce drying his hair without a top on.

They’re real.

Bruce’s uniform isn’t bulky.

Those are real, holy sh–and they look so full and firm. Like smooth, soft dough begging to be kneaded. He wants to squeeze them so badly.

“Clark, are you okay?”

“What?” Clark meets Bruce’s eyes.

“You’re red. Is something wrong?” asks Bruce.

It’s not the first time Clark’s been speechless. But this time, everything is just. Whoa. “I really like you. You’re hot,”

Bruce stares at him like a deer caught in headlights and it takes a few seconds before Clark realizes what he’s said.

“Oh, oh God,” he moves a step back as if it’ll turn back time. “I’m sorry if I offended you–I’ll just go,”

“No, wait,” says Bruce and that makes Clark freeze on his spot. “It’s okay; don’t go. You can stay,” he moves towards the small med bay in the cave, where some of his more comfortable clothes are laid out for him on the bed. Beside his clothes, are some extra clothes Alfred kept around for guests, if they ever had any.

“Thanks for letting me freshen up, by the way,” says Clark when he reaches for the clothes next to Bruce’s own.

“It’s no problem,” replies Bruce. He pulls the sweater from the pile of clothes, and what’s tucked in it rolls out onto the bed.

It’s a bottle of lube.

Bruce groans. “Jesus,”

He lifts up the sweater and condoms fall out.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose.

Clark turns red again. “I am so sorry,” he says sincerely. There is only so much embarrassment he can take in a span of a few minutes. “I’ll put this on and go,”

“No, no,” Bruce says immediately. “It’s fine. Alfred is preparing food, and you’re going to eat it,” he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

“Okay,” Clark nods, then moves to pull on the pants Alfred put out for him. He’s zipping up his pants and Bruce still hasn’t put on his clothes. He’s looking at the lube and condoms. “Bruce?”

Bruce hums and looks at Clark. “So you like me, right?”

“Yes,” answers Clark.

Bruce holds up the condom. “You maybe want to try this out?”

“I’d love to,” he says a little too enthusiastically. Clark catches the condoms and lube when it’s thrown to him, and Bruce pulls on the sweatpants.

“Food’s not ready yet. Follow me,”

Clark does. They go through the grandfather clock, and through long halls with burgundy carpets and ceiling high windows that let the moonlight in, and up a flight of stairs. Bruce leads him to a large, dimly lit room, with an impressive bed and–is that a fireplace? Who has a fireplace in their room?

“Whoa,” he almost says it while looking at Bruce’s chest.

“Thanks,” says Bruce as he throws the sweater he didn’t get to put on over a chair near his dresser, then takes off his sweatpants to deposit on the chair together with the sweater.

Bruce grabs the lube and condoms from Clark, and throws them on the bed. He doesn’t waste any time and puts his arms around Clark’s shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss. Clark almost wants to protest since he’s not used to this pace.

They fall down on the bed, and Bruce lets Clark in between his legs. They pull apart and Clark starts kissing down Bruce’s neck. His hands move from Bruce’s hips to his chest.

They’re soft, oh God.

Bruce grabs a fistful of Clark’s hair as he kisses down further to his collar bone, down his sternum, then takes a nipple into his mouth while his other hand continues to knead the other breast. Bruce gasps louder when Clark starts to grind down on him.

Bruce mumbles out a few curses because holy shit the heat from Clark’s body is just lighting him on fire. Clark pulls away, tears a condom out of the packet and puts it on.

“What’s with the tit grab?” Bruce pants, watching Clark pop open the bottle of lube. He sees Clark’s an incredibly blessed man, and thinks that’d feel absolutely delicious, and then decides the next time they do this, that’s going on his mouth.

“I like them,” answers Clark as he pours a generous amount of lube on himself and on Bruce. “At first, I thought your chest was big because of your bulky armor, but it’s not, and I find them sexy,” he presses his tip in.

Bruce hooks his legs onto his arms and breathes in sharply. His hole greedily swallows Clark up. Clark’s bigger than every man he’s slept with, and the stretch feels so good—“Move,” he says. “Move come on!”

Clark moves slowly at first, trying to let Bruce get used to him and letting the lube do its job. He pours out a little more, then sets up a faster pace. The movements makes Bruce’s breasts jiggle, and Clark absolutely _loves_ it. He bends over to kiss Bruce, and again moves down to suck on the other nipple while massaging the other one. He circles the dark, hardened nub with his tongue as he pinches the other one light.

“Harder!” Bruce wheezes, a hand scratching at Clark’s back, the other pulling on Clark’s hair. “Do me harder!”

Clark lets go of the nipple he’s pinching, and moves his hands down to Bruce’s cock, and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. That elicits a strangled moan out of Bruce, together with several grunts.

Clark takes his mouth off the nipple, where the skin around the areola had reddened, and kisses up Bruce’s neck and jaw. He straightens up to watch his work on Bruce’s chest. They’re pinkish red, perky and hard, and bouncing from his thrusting.

He feels Bruce tighten around him. “Coming–!” Bruce says, short and cut like he’s out of breath. He arcs up and comes.

Bruce’s come lands on his abs and chest. That does it for Clark and he comes too, fucking Bruce through his own climax.

Clark looms over Bruce who looks spent and limp.

“You got a kink?” he pants.

“Just for yours,” Clark answers honestly. He pulls out and speeds to the bathroom to dispose of the soiled condom. He comes back with some wet wipes to clean Bruce up with. They wipe themselves up quickly, lies down, and makes themselves comfortable on the bed.

“I never liked them,” says Bruce after a while, staring at the ceiling.

“Hm?” Clark turns his head to look at Bruce.

“Always thought they were too big,” Bruce continues.

“I like them,” says Clark sincerely. “And if you want to try and make this work, I’ll show you just how much I do. I think they’re pretty, just like how I think you’re handsome,”

Bruce looks at him and smirks. “You’re a good looking man yourself,”

Clark blushes.

“And yes, I’d like for us to try. And for you to show me just how much you like them,”

Oh, Clark can think of a lot ways to show Bruce just how beautiful those tits really are. “It would be my pleasure,”


End file.
